


Bring Me to Life (A Destiel Oneshot)

by RocketMan_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny/Dean kiss, Betrayal, Bottom Dean, Boys In Love, Cas/Dean sex, Choices, Conflict, Conflicted Dean, Emotional Dean, Forgiveness, M/M, Male Slash, Sex in the Impala, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketMan_Winchester/pseuds/RocketMan_Winchester
Summary: Dean has been struggling with a constant emptiness, and when Castiel fails to keep a promise to Dean, which leaves Benny to rescue him from danger, Benny is put in the position to win Dean's heart before Castiel can confess his feelings. Per Sam's advice, Castiel decides to take a chance and confront Dean regardless of Benny's presence and intentions of doing the same thing. Can Castiel make up for his most recent betrayal? Or will Dean choose Benny instead?





	Bring Me to Life (A Destiel Oneshot)

Castiel reappeared in the bunker, oblivious to how much time had passed. He only hoped that he was not too late. “Dean!” he called out, frantically searching the bunker, “Sam?” The lack of a response verified his fears. He had not made it back in time. Dean’s words rang as a harsh reminder in his ears, “We need you, Cas. I need you to be here.” Cas had promised to be back before they left, as they were about to take on an especially tough case where a battle would, no doubt, ensue. Castiel’s power would have undoubtedly been of great use to his friends, but he knew he had let them down.

Cas sighed as he sank down onto the couch in shame. He buried his face in his hands, praying that the worst would not happen. He replayed the scenario that had caused his absence, in his head. Hannah had called him, stating a dire emergency. All angels were needed to report, but when Castiel showed up, he realized that it had all be a desperate attempt to get Castiel alone. Hannah was experiencing an existential crisis and had thrown herself into Castiel’s arms, begging him to make her feel like a real woman. With every fiber of her being, she tried to seduce him, and Castiel had come close to giving in. Right before Castiel could succumb to pure primal lust, he remembered the look in Dean’s eyes when he pleaded, “I need you to be here.” It had been like an electric shock bringing about his wits to him, causing him to push Hannah off him, and struggle to compose himself and get to the bunker. 

“Maybe there’s still time!” Castiel exclaimed to himself, jumping to his feet and heading for the door, but as he reached for the handle to exit, Sam came barreling through the door with Dean’s arm draped around his shoulder, basically dragging Dean along. Sam pushed past Castiel, not even realizing he was there, as he laid his brother down on the couch. The front of Dean’s shirt was drenched in blood, which seemed to be his own. He was panting and grunting in pain. “Dean!” Castiel called out in horror, running over to his side, “What happened?” he asked, looking at Sam for answers,  
Before Sam could speak, Dean shouted, “Where were you?!” 

Cas sighed. He knew nothing he could say would make up for anything. “Dean…”

“No!” Dean shouted, “Don’t give me any bullshit, Cas!” Dean clenched his chest, it hurt to lash out at Cas, but regardless of the pain, Dean could not control the anger he felt, “You were supposed to be our back up, man! We needed you!”

“Dean, I’m sorry. I…” Before Castiel could speak another word, Benny burst through the door behind them. 

“Dean.” Benny sighed at the sight of him bleeding on the couch.

“What is he doing here?” Castiel squinted his eyes at Benny. He had been around for a while now, longer than Cas cared for. But, it was to Castiel’s understanding that, he had left the night before. He was supposed to be going on his way to do his own thing, leaving Team Free Will the way it was supposed to be, but here he was, yet again. Castiel could not help but feel, not only angered by his presence, but a bit jealous…He didn’t really understand why. 

“If it wasn’t for me,” Benny retorted, “he’d be dead!” He held up his right arm, which was also covered in blood and gashed open nearly to the bone. Castiel turned to Sam, hoping he had someone on his side, but Sam shrugged and nodded. Benny knew that Castiel was not very fond of him, and frankly, he did not care. Benny couldn’t have cared less of Castiel’s existence, but in this case, he was angry. Castiel was supposed to have protected Dean and had failed to do so, leaving Benny to do his best, and still allowed Dean to get hurt. “I guess there’s no need to ask you where you been.” Benny taunted, as he approached Castiel and inhaled deeply, “I can smell her all over you.” 

Castiel gritted his teeth, his eyes glowing as the power welled up inside of him. “Guys!” Sam interjected, drawing their attention back to Dean who was struggling to breathe and losing more blood by the second. Benny and Cas both got to Dean’s side. 

“What happened?” Castiel asked again, hoping that, though he had failed them, he would be able to redeem himself.

Benny took a firm hold of the collar of Dean’s shirt and tore it open, exposing a stab wound in his chest, and what appeared to be deep claw marks covering his abdomen from one side to the other. “That’s what happened.” Benny pointed out, “Had I not blocked the last blow, he’d been dead for sure.” 

Castiel winced at the sound of Benny’s voice. His southern twang made him sounds like he spoke with an undeserved sense of entitlement, but, at this point, Cas knew that it should have been him there to keep the boys from any harm. “Back up,” Castiel warned Sam and Benny, “I think I can fix this.” Castiel gently placed his hands on Dean, causing him to flinch from the initial pain of coming in contact with the wounds. Castiel closed his eyes as power began to radiate from his hands, slowly healing wound by wound. Castiel gasped momentarily as the light from his power faded. It seemed that Dean’s wounds had mostly been healed, but had left scars. “You’re lucky to be alive. Missed your heart by less than an inch.” 

“No thanks to you, pal!” Dean responded angrily, standing to his feet, bringing himself face to face with the angel before him, “So, that’s what happened? You ditched us for some chick? Huh? Must be nice. Can’t say I remember the last time I got laid, but I honestly thought we meant more than that.” Castiel could see it in Dean’s eyes. He wasn’t just angry. He was hurt. 

Castiel felt more ashamed now, being held accountable, by the one person he never wanted to cause any pain. “Dean, it’s not like that…” Castiel reached out to place his hand on Dean’s shoulder, hoping he would allow him to explain, but Dean pulled away. 

“No,” there was a trembling in Dean’s voice that made even Sam feel sorry for him. 

Sam gently tugged Benny by the sleeve, “C’mon, why don’t I get you patched up. Let them talk for a minute.” Benny nodded. Castiel rolled his eyes as Benny made sure to make direct eye contact with him as he slid his hand across Dean’s lower back as he passed him. Dean did not seem to react at all to the gesture, but, for some reason, Benny really thought that would burn Castiel…for some reason, it did. Then, Sam and Benny disappeared around the corner. 

Dean’s eyes were fixed on Castiel’s as he asked, “Was it worth it?”

“No,” Castiel replied, sadly. Nothing could have prepared him for seeing Dean in such bad shape, all because he had failed to protect him, “Dean, it’s not what you think…”

“Don’t.” Dean replied, holding a hand up, “Just don’t, please. Spare me. You made your choice, Cas. I don’t want to hear any way you’ll try to justify that.”

“I’m sorry, Dean, but I tried to make up for it. I healed you.”

“Don’t act like I owe you anything for that, either!” 

“You don’t, I know that, but, Dean, listen, I’m sorry. She tricked me.” Castiel pleaded, desperately wishing Dean were not so stubborn and would just forgive him, “And I didn’t have sex with her.” Castiel added, hoping that, somehow, that would account for something.

Dean nodded, arms crossed, not willing to drop his anger. “Well, maybe you should have.” Castiel tilted his head in confusion, “Because, then, maybe you’d have someone to run to tonight, because I’m done, Cas. I don’t want to see you right now.” Dean turned and grabbed his jacket, then turned back to Castiel, “Ya know, you ought to cut Benny some slack, too. He did his best to clean up your mess! He saved my life.” Then, Dean called for Benny to “c’mon”. 

Benny and Sam emerged from the hallway, Benny now sporting home-done stitches. “Where we goin’?” Benny asked. 

Dean looked directly into Castiel’s eyes and responded, “Out. I owe you a drink.” 

Benny smirked at Castiel with a shit-eating grin and a raised eyebrow. “Sounds good to me.” Then, he placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder as they walked out the door. Castiel could feel his heart at the top of his throat, pounding as if it were trying to escape, hurting as if it had literally been stepped on. Then, his glance shifted to Sam. Sam nodded and motioned for Cas to follow him. 

Sam and Castiel sat across the table from each other while Sam pouring them each a drink. “Why is Dean still spending so much time with that vampire?” Castiel whined.

Sam scooted a glass across the table toward Castiel and said, “Sounds like you’re a little bit jealous…perhaps?”

Castiel raised his eyebrows at Sam. “Jealous?” he asked with a particularly firm rasp to his voice, trying to imply that there was nothing to cause him to be jealous. But the longer Sam stared him down, as if to say I know better, Cas finally crumbled with a sigh. “Maybe I am…but why? I don’t understand why I feel so bitter toward Benny. I mean, have you seen how he looks at Dean? How he touches him?”

“Sounds like that bothers you.” Sam clarified from over the class barely grazing his lips. 

“Why would that bother me?” Castiel asked, circling the rim of his own glass with a finger, trying so hard to decipher his emotions without actually facing them.

Sam placed his glass back to the table with a loud clinking noise, forcing Castiel to look up at him. “You tell me, Cas.” 

Castiel pursed his lips tightly. Sometimes he hated how observant Sam was, and how right he always was. “I am an angel of the Lord, Sam. What are you insinuating?”

Sam leaned in, elbows on the table, “Oh, so you wouldn’t mind if Dean came home in a drunken haze and let Benny into his room? If they spent the night together? If you could hear them through the walls…together? Heavy breathing…Benny’s name on his breath…”

“Enough!” Castiel exclaimed, clenching his fists, then he shook his head when he realized how Sam had trapped him in his own feelings. 

Sam smiled slyly at Castiel. “Cas, I’ve always known.”

Castiel, now, couldn’t shake the image of Dean with Benny. “Is Dean really interested in him?” Castiel asked with a sadness in his voice. Though Castiel had never let it be known, there was a persistent longing for Dean to confess on undying love for him. After all, Cas had always been there for him before. Cas had always come when Dean called. Cas was the one who gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. It was meant to be Cas! Besides one lucky save, what had that vampire done for Dean that entitled him to his heart?

“Honestly,” Sam explained, “I don’t know. I think Dean is just in a place right now where he just wants to feel something. He just needs somebody. What’s stopping that from being you?” Deep down, Sam had never been too crazy about Benny either but had tolerated him for Dean’s sake. But Cas, Sam loved Cas like a brother. That was someone that he could see his brother being with. Someone he knew would always be there for him, regardless of the most recent mess-up. After all, even angels were not perfect. 

“What should I do?’ Castiel asked.

“Take a chance.” Sam explained, “When you’ve got nothing to lose, what’s stopping you from giving this your all. You know where Dean likes to go drink…maybe you show up there? Maybe you pull him aside and you tell him how you feel, right there, in front of Benny. How is he going to be able to compare to that?” Sam’s little pep talk had given Castiel the boost of confidence that he needed to do exactly that. He was going to find Dean and make him listen. 

Castiel arrived outside of the downtown bar that Dean liked to frequent. He stared at the front door, trying to play through his head exactly what he was going to say, and planning a next move for any outcome. He knew, knowing Dean, that he wasn’t going to just shut up and listen, then fall into his arms. He knew Dean to be a headstrong, and usually a stubborn, man, but he was willing to be persistent. He inhaled deeply, the cool night air tinged his lungs like ice. He exhaled all negativity, knowing that he was not going to leave until Dean had heard him out. 

Castiel stepped inside, scanning the crowd for Dean. It did not take him long to spot Benny and him, shoulder to shoulder, clinking together shot glasses before tossing them back together. Then Benny patted Dean on the back before heading toward the “restroom” sign. Suddenly, Castiel’s plans had changed. He didn’t just want to talk to Dean. He wanted to have a word with Benny himself. So, he made his way toward the bathroom, hoping not to be spotted by Dean.  
When he entered, he looked around to make sure no one else was in the room, then he closed and locked the door, blocking the entrance, waiting for Benny to step face to face with him. Benny stepped from a stall, zipping his jeans when he turned to see him. He chuckled. “What’s up, Cassie?”

Castiel winced, “Don’t call me that.”

“Okay…CAS…what’s up? Why ya here?” Benny asked, obviously a bit buzzed, but not completely intoxicated. 

“Why are you still hanging around? I thought you left last night.” Castiel began to theorize in his mind, “And if you weren’t in your room last night, and you didn’t leave, that leaves one possibility. You were with Dean…weren’t you?”

Benny stared at Castiel, thinking he had to be joking. When he realized the seriousness in Castiel’s eyes, he began to laugh. “Really? You think that me and Dean…” he began to laugh some more before approaching Castiel and putting his hands on his shoulders, “What’s your deal, angel?” Castiel stared into Benny’s eyes, trying to find the answer he was looking for without having to say anything else. But, what Benny saw in Castiel’s eyes caused him to stop the laughing and realize why this was so serious to Cas... ,”You love him.” Benny stated, empathetically. 

“So do you.” Castiel replied. He could tell by Benny’s facial expression upon recognizing Cas’ emotions that, he was familiar with this struggle. Benny took a step to the side, wringing his hands, avoiding eye contact. “I’m right, aren’t I?” Castiel asked, needing Benny to respond. If that were the case, then Castiel could not really hate Benny, but he felt the envy burning in his heart. 

“Dean is…” Benny struggled with his words, “Dean Winchester.” He mumbled to himself. “How could anyone not fall for that sly son of a bitch? Five seconds with the guy and he changes your whole world, but I’m assuming you already know that.” Castiel sighed and leaned his head back against the door. “So, what’s your plan, angel? Why are you here?” 

Castiel admitted, “I came to confess. Sam thought…”

Benny interjected with a chuckle. “Ah, Sam... of course, not my #1 fan. Listen, seems like we both have the same intentions here, but, in all fairness, I was here first. I think it only right that you man up, and let me make my business known. The rest is up to Dean.” Benny raised an eyebrow and awaited Castiel’s response. 

Cas felt his heart shattering deep within his chest. His breath caught hot in his lungs, and he could feel tears trying to escape his eyes. He did not have a next move for this. What if Dean wanted Benny…or worse! What if Dean loved Benny? What would that mean for Castiel? What would become of the bond they had created over years, through Heaven and Hell, and all in betweens? What if Cas had to live for eternity, never given the opportunity to express his feelings, and having to watch Dean belong to another? Regardless of all these possibilities, Castiel knew Benny was right. It was Dean’s choice to make. So, Castiel only nodded, unlocking the door, and letting Benny walk past him without another word said. Castiel closed his eyes, whispering a silent prayer that his huge mistake had not cost him everything Dean had ever felt for him. 

Cas knew he had to know what happened. As he made his way from the bathroom, trying to blend in with the crowd, he followed Dean and Benny outside to the parking lot. Castiel stayed far enough behind them that he would not be spotted, but also still within earshot. Then, they turned a corner to where the Impala was parked, and Castiel stayed hidden on the opposite side of the wall, peeking around to see what was going on. Dean and Benny reached the car, but as Dean fumbled to get the key to unlock his door, Benny took a deep breath and gained the courage to make his move.

“Wait.” Benny said, grabbing Dean by the hand he was holding the keys in. The gesture took Dean by surprise. His eyes met Benny’s. Benny had a different look in his eyes than Dean had seen before. The full moon highlighted his dilated pupils, emphasizing a hunger in his eyes. Though, not that of which you would expect of a blood thirsty vampire, but a longing for something much more than that. “I don’t really know how to say what’s on my mind.” Benny admitted with a humility that was not like him. Benny was one to radiate confidence, until now. 

“Just say it.” Dean replied, still curious about Benny’s peculiar behavior. 

“I just…” Benny was at a loss for words. Castiel watched hesitantly as Benny tensed up, but reached out and caressed Dean’s face. “…something about ya, Dean.” Then, he leaned in and kissed him without another word. Benny’s beard felt rough against Dean’s face, but his lips soft on his own. Castiel’s eye widened, but he could not look away. He wanted to know how Dean would react. At first, Dean seemed compliant as Benny cupped his face with both hands. Dean’s hands remained at his sides, not yet engaging in the moment himself, but going with the motions. Then, Benny’s hands traveled down Dean’s neck, across his chest, and took a firm grip of Dean by the hips. That was when Dean put a hand on Benny’s chest, but instead of inviting further action, he gently pushed Benny away. 

Dean sighed. Deep down, he had hoped to feel something when Benny kissed him. He had become so tired of feeling numb, so unsensitized to violence, to sex, to love. The harder he searched for something to make him feel, whether it be alcohol, a random waitress he picked up in a diner, or food, the more the numbness grew. He had become open to the possibility of trying anything just to feel his heart melt, to feel his body actually respond to someone, but he did not find that in Benny. Castiel could not hear the words said between them after Dean’s rejection, but he could see hurt on both of their faces. After a few minutes of dialogue, Benny patted Dean on the shoulder and walked away from the Impala, leaving Dean alone in the dark. Dean sighed and leaned back against the steel door, and slid down to the ground. He sat with his head between his knees, and a hand on his forehead. “What is wrong with me?” he muttered, “What’s missing?” 

Dean heard footsteps approaching him and glanced up to see the angel in a trench coat standing before him. “Cas?”

Castiel knelt to be eye level with Dean. “Hello, Dean.” He held out a hand, offering to help Dean to his feet. At this point, Castiel was willing to put his feelings aside to just be there for Dean. Dean took his hand and rose. They were both silent as they idly stood, face to face, not knowing what to say. 

“Get in.” Dean demanded, nodding toward the Impala. Castiel did not question or hesitate. He was hoping that the gesture meant that Dean had forgiven him. Dean drove in silence, his head spinning with uncertainty, his heart begging for sensation, his body tense with frustration. Castiel sat silently, unsure of whether or not he should try to apologize, once again, or wait for Dean to initiate conversation. Soon, Dean stopped the car. Without saying a word, he cranked up the radio, got out and leaned against the hood, facing a small pond. Castiel sat and watched him momentarily, wondering what they were doing in the middle of nowhere. Dean began to pick up rocks and carelessly toss them into the water. Moon beams rippled as he distorted the reflection across the water. 

Castiel leaned against the hood, arms crossed, studying Dean’s actions. He could tell that Dean was tense, though he seemed so careless. Something was weighing on his mind. Castiel was still dwelling on how he had let Dean down, the pain that Dean could have avoided had Castiel been there to help him. He decided he couldn’t stay silent any longer. “Dean, I really am sorry.” Castiel didn’t move, and Dean continued throwing rocks. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Dean replied, but Castiel couldn’t let it be that easy. He felt that there needed to be repercussions for his actions. Dean needed to yell at him, or hit him, something had to be done to absolve his sin. 

Castiel turned Dean to face him, making sure he had his full attention. “I can’t stop worrying about it!” Castiel exhaled in one quick breath. He was desperate to feel forgiven. “Dean, in a moment of weakness, I disregarded to importance of upholding a promise. I disregarded everything that was priority and what meant most to me.”

Dean sighed, tossing a few remaining rocks to the ground. “Listen, Cas, I get it. This life, hunting things, saving people, the family business…it’s a lonely life. It’s a numbing life. You had a chance to try to feel something, and you went for it. I get it.”

“But, Dean, I didn’t. That’s not why I went, and all I felt was shame. She told me there was an emergency regarding all angels, but it was all a lie. She tried to seduce me, and I was close, but, when she kissed me…”

“You still didn’t feel anything?” Dean asked, trying to understand Cas.

“No, not a thing. I just thought of…you.” The two locked eyes, slightly smiling with empathy for what the other was feeling. “Does this mean you forgive me?”

Dean put a foot up on the bumper, lifting himself to sit on the hood of the car. Castiel followed suit, sitting shoulder to shoulder with Dean. “Of course, I do.” Dean replied, staring off into the darkness. Fireflies broke up the darkness with their brief illumination, crickets and frogs could be heard in the distance, their surroundings were at a peace Dean longed to know himself. 

“So…Benny?” Castiel asked, desperate to know what Dean had told him, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Dean sighed, “So, I take it you saw that?” Castiel nodded. “Yeah, I don’t know.” Dean crossed his arms and looked up into the night sky. “I really wanted to feel something, ya know? I don’t normally just let my dude friends kiss me.” He chuckled, “But, I feel so dead inside, Cas. The past six months or so have been rough. We’ve been busier, we’ve faced more evil, after a while, it really takes a toll on a man. You probably don’t have any idea what I’m talking about, huh? Being an angel and all.” 

Castiel was agitated by Dean’s lack of understanding of his emotional state. Castiel hopped off the hood of the car and took a few steps to the side. “You really have no idea what I go through, Dean!” he exclaimed turning to face Dean. “You have no idea how I feel. What? You don’t think I have wants?” Dean took a few steps toward him, willing to hear him out, realizing that he should not have assumed that Castiel was emotionless. “You don’t think I ever want to know companionship? Well, you’re wrong, Dean! And the truth is, I…” Before Castiel could say another word, Dean had him pushed against the side of the car, his lips to his lips, hips against hips, desperate for connection, and desperate to shut him up. 

That’s when Dean felt the spark he had been longing for so long to feel. The feeling of his heart being brought to life, of his soul dancing inside of his body, and his body yearning to be with another. Dean pulled away momentarily, nearly gasping for air. “It’s you,” he whispered, “bring me to life, Cas.” Dean begged with his eyes, leaving himself at Castiel’s mercy. Castiel could not respond, he just knew that Dean was right. Unlike with Hannah, when he felt almost obligated to oblige for her well-being, he longed for Dean. Castiel grabbed Dean by the shirt collar and forced their lips back together, but Dean immediately took the lead. He leaned in further, parting Castiel’s lips with his own, kissing him as if Castiel held the only air left in the world. Every motion, deliberate in quenching a thirst for intimacy that Dean had been dehydrated from for far too long. 

Dean reached next to Castiel and pulled the back door open, slowly guiding Castiel back inside without parting lips. Castiel rested against the passenger door with Dean straddling him, slowly starting to grind against him, stimulating them both through their pants. Castiel slipped his arms out of his trench coat before putting his arms back around Dean’s waist, just underneath his shirt at his belt line. Dean pulled Castiel’s tie loose only briefly parting their lips to pull it off over his head and carelessly toss it onto the floor. Dean moved down Castiel’s neck, nibbling and sucking simultaneously. Castiel asked breathlessly, “Do you always kiss like that?” 

Dean leaned up and gazed into Cas’ eyes, replying, “No, kissing is usually left to a minimum. But when you find the lips that fit your own so perfectly, the soul that knows your own, it’s hard to let go.” Then, without another word said, he began kissing down Castiel’s neck, to his collar bone, unbuttoning his shirt, slowly, as he made his way down Castiel’s chest. Castiel pulled his arms out of his shirt, then quickly pulled Dean’s shirt off over his head. For a moment, the two halted the action, both panting as they admired one another. Though the night air was cool, the car was beginning to steam up inside. 

Dean began to fumble with the buttons on Castiel’s pants. Cas followed Dean’s lead and began to undo Dean’s as well. Before taking them completely off, Dean needed to taste Castiel once more, forcing their lips together, feeling Castiel get hard beneath him. “God, you breathe life into me, Cas.” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear before shimmying his jeans off the rest of the way. 

At this point, seeing Dean completely exposed and vulnerable to his touch, Castiel could not contain himself any longer. “Oh yeah? I can do a lot more than that.” He replied, lifting Dean up by his ass, just enough to insert his throbbing cock into him. Dean grunted through gritted teeth. It was the perfect combination of pain and pleasure that he needed to get going, himself. Dean clutched the back of the seat, as well as gripping Castiel by the shoulder with the other hand. At first, Dean set his own pace, having no prior experience with what he was doing, wanted to make it as pleasurable as he could. His breath caught in his throat as he rode Castiel with rhythmic motion. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s torso, pulling them close together, kissing Dean’s chest, sending chills throughout his body. “Are you okay?” Castiel whispered, knowing that the experience was new to the both of them. He didn’t want to do anything that would hurt Dean. 

“Fuckin’ perfect.” Dean replied between his heaving exhales, “C’mon, Cas. Own me.” Dean demanded, staring into Castiel’s soul with a yearning unlike he had ever known. Castiel complied, strategically flipping Dean down onto the seat, still between his thighs, Castiel began to take control of the pace of things. Dean bit down on his bottom lip, throwing his head back in overwhelming pleasure, Castiel hitting a spot he hadn’t known existed before then. Sweat began to roll from Castiel’s chest onto Dean’s as he leaned further into him, beginning to thrust harder as Dean seemed to be enjoying it. Trying to give Dean the maximum amount of pleasure, Castiel began to stroke him to the rhythm of his thrusting. Dean grabbed Cas by the back of the hair as he hit his climax and moaned Cas’ name, a sound that Castiel could definitely get used to. Not wanting the pleasure to wear off and turn into pain, Castiel focused on getting off himself, fixated on the look on Dean’s face, the noises escaping his throat, and the warmth of his legs wrapped around him. It didn’t take Castiel long to erupt in ecstasy before collapsing on top of Dean. 

Their chests heaved against each other, soaked in sweat and the end result of their longing for one another. Dean ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair, holding him close, in hopes that he would never have to let him go. “I’ve never felt like this.” Dean whispered, feeling Castiel’s heart pounding against his abdomen. It felt as if their hearts were in sync with one another. 

“Me neither,” Cas responded, listening to the sound of Dean’s heart beat ringing in his ear. 

As they lie together in silence, Bob Segar’s “Night Moves” playing in the background on the radio, Dean pulled Castiel closer, trying to deliberately make a memory for how Cas’ hair smelled, how his breath tasted, how his lips felt pressed against various places on his body, how it had felt to make love to him. “I’m scared.” Dean whispered, inhaling deeply into Castiel’s hair. 

“Of what?” Castiel asked with genuine confusion. 

“Scared that I’ll never feel this way again, Cas. Scared that after tonight, my heart will grow cold again, my soul lifeless, and I’ll be left wandering aimlessly through this life…alone.” Dean’s voice trembled, his arms held Cas closer, as a single tear fell from his eye and onto Castiel’s cheek. 

Castiel leaned up, locking eyes with Dean, trying to find the right words to comfort him. “That will never happen. If you ever find yourself feeling empty inside, feeling cold and lifeless, I’ll be there to bring you to life.” With that being said, all of Dean’s fears were put at ease. He kissed Castiel on the forehead, and they rested on each other, enjoying simply being together, knowing that neither of them would ever be alone again. 

 

\----THE END----


End file.
